Redemption
by staraky
Summary: Es mi primer Fic basado en esta serie. Amo a Lexa y Clarke, amo el Clexa. Comenzamos en el cap 3x1 más o menos y apartir de ahí surgirá la historia en la que Lexa deberá ganarse la confianza de Clarke, ambas deben luchar por sobrevivir y en el camino vivir lo que sienten la una por la otra. Para ello Clarke debe dejar de odiar a Lexa. Veremos si al final lo logran.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos pues aquí traigo el capítulo 0 de mi nueva locura. Por primera vez la historia estará basada en la serie The 100. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, los que me conoceis lo sabeis, centrada en Lexa y Clarke. Vamos que es una historia CLEXA. Supongo que no será un fic muy largo, pero siendo yo todo puede pasar. Espero que os guste. Y toda crítica es aceptada, ya sea ésta buena, mala o regular. No pongo fecha para el siguiente capitulo pero intentaré que sea esta misma semana.**

* * *

Imponía ver a la comandante en mitad de la noche, iluminada tan solo por una suave luna. Hacía ya un rato que había detenido su montura, dando la misma orden a sus acompañantes. Pero todos continuaban aun a lomos de sus caballos. Según los exploradores en el interior de ese puesto comercial se encontraba Clarke del pueblo celeste, su Clarke.

Tensó la mandíbula. Elevó la vista al cielo y llenó sus pulmones de aire, solo entonces desmontó. Caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban de la puerta de la tienda. Peor fue incapaz de entrar. Su cerebro decidió que ese era el mejor momento para hacer que recordase cada instante que había vivido con Clarke.

Lexa quería conocerla. Quería saber cómo era aquella que había asesinado a 300 de sus mejores guerreros. Quería mirarla a los ojos y ver que había dentro de ella. Quería todo eso para después matarla con sus propias manos. Debía reconocer que se sorprendió. Nunca hubiera pensado que fuese de aquella forma.

Tenían su ultimátum, o se iban o morían. Y en lugar de rendirse ella apareció en el campamento, sola y desarmada.

-Tú eres la que quemó vivos a 300 de mis guerreros- Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Lexa dirigió a la líder del pueblo celeste. Su respuesta le sorprendió, cualquier otra persona sentía miedo con solo la presencia de la comandante pero ella tuvo el valor de responder- "Y tú la que los envió aquí a matarnos" – Esas fueron sus palabras.

Clarke llevaba una oferta. Se presentó, Clarke del pueblo celeste, no para rendirse sino para ofrecer algo a cambio de una tregua.

Anya, aquella que había sido la mentora de la comandante murió a su lado. Aquella creyó en lo que le dijo, o al menos así decía Clarke que sucedió. Y por alguna extraña razón, ya en aquel su primer encuentro, Lexa creyó en ella. Cada vez que se reunían iba sorprendiéndose más.

Lexa tragó en seco cuando su cerebro le recordó a la perfección el día, o mejor dicho la noche en la que todo comenzó a cambiar. La noche en la que Clarke, su Clarke del pueblo celeste, comenzó a morir.

Para los terrestres la sangre exige sangre. Y querían venganza. Venganza por la muerte de inocentes. Clarke intentó salvar a su hombre. Lo intentó hasta la extenuación. Y aunque fuese de una forma tan cruel para ella, al final logro salvarle.

Los terrestres sólo querían la sangre de aquel al que llamaban Finn. Masacró un pueblo, niños, ancianos. Y esos asesinatos merecían su sangre. Clarke no entendía que no pidiesen la suya, pero es que ella era diferente. Sus actos eran actos de guerra, eran sus vidas o las del enemigo. En cambio su hombre mató a sangre fría, y eso merecía un castigo.

Ella seguía sin entender a la comandante. Intentó convencerla de que todo fue un error, que su hombre creía estar salvando a sus amigos. Y ahí, Lexa lo entendió. Aquel a quien llamaban Finn la amaba y había matado a mis hombres sólo por querer llegar hasta ella.

-Morirá por ti- Le dijo, sus ojos de un intenso azul estaban llenos de lagrimas. Y pensó que en algún momento deberá explicarle que el amor las hace débiles. Eso pensó en aquel momento.

Clarke viendo que no lograría el perdón para Finn pidió permiso para despedirse de él, y Lexa no pudo o no supo negarse. Lo que sucedió después nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Clarke sacrificó a su amigo para evitarle nuestra tortura. Aquello comenzó a matar a la antigua Clarke del pueblo celeste.

Heda retrocedió unos pasos, le dolía recordar todos aquellos momentos. Porque todos ellos fueron destrozando a la rubia llegada del cielo. Sus ojos se aguaron al recordar que el sufrimiento por la muerte de Finn no terminó con ahí, Clarke tuvo que acompañarles hasta la aldea. El cadáver de Finn ardería al lado de aquellos inocentes a los que había segado la vida. Y Clarke volvió a sorprenderla, fue ella la que prendió fuego a la pira. Ella la que hizo que el cadáver de su amigo ardiese.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lexa al recordar todo lo que sucedió después en aquella aldea. Gustus, él no quería aquella alianza. Pero no fui la comandante la que descubrió lo que sucedió. Aun ahora se preguntaba ¿cómo no vio que su mejor hombre quería destruir lo que Clarke intentaba crear con la muerte de su amigo?

-Yu gonplei ste odon"– Lo dijo en la lengua Trigedasleng. Esa fue su despedida de aquel al que llamaban Finn. Igual que la que Lexa le dispensó a Gustus.

Mount Weather, ese era el enemigo común. Aquello que logró la alianza entre ambos pueblos. Mount Weather, aquello que hizo que el corazón de las dos quedase destrozado.

Lexa no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos hasta sus labios al recordar el beso que ambas se dieron. Sus labios, recordaba lo dulces que sabían, lo suave que sentía su piel bajo su mano. Pero no estaba preparada, Clarke dijo no. Se separó, la alejó. Dijo no estar preparada, no aún. Justo antes de comenzar el ataque a Mount Weather Lexa le pidió que cuando todo terminase se fuese con ella a Polis. Pero cuando la miró vio el rechazo dibujado en su rostro.

Y entonces todo se precipitó; comenzaron a ser atacados, les disparaban, Lexa corrió tras los francotiradores y sucedió. Lexa traicionó a Clarke. Su corazón le gritaba que no lo hiciese. Gritaba que no podía traicionarla. No a ella. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Su traición garantizaba la vida de su pueblo y además… Desde que Clarke llegó a su vida, la gran comandante se había vuelto vulnerable. Debía volver a mostrarse poderosa, era Heda. No una simple guerrera. Era la Heda y no podía ser débil.

Una lágrima comenzó a bañar el rostro de Lexa al tiempo que recordaba el momento exacto en el que ambas se separaron aquella trágica noche en Mount Weather.

-Until may we meet again- Fue lo último que le dijo. Se moría por girarse y decirle que regresaría que sólo se iba a alejar lo suficiente para que los hombres de la montaña creyesen que se había ido. Eso era lo que le gritaba el corazón, pero volvió a ganar el cerebro. No volvió la vista en ningún momento porque si lo hubiese hecho habría corrido a su lado.

Aquella terrible noche, Clarke demostró la fortaleza que tenía, no necesitó la ayuda de los guerreros de Lexa. Encontró la forma de salvar a su pueblo.

Y ahora la comandante, estoy ahí, delante de este puesto comercial porque en su interior está Wanheda. Aquella que era conocida como Clarke ahora era Wanheda y necesitaba salvarla porque todos los clanes la buscan, todos quieren darle caza. Y eso no puede consentirlo. Nadie matará a la mujer a la que ama. Esta vez no piensa dejarla atrás.

Niylah, ese es el nombre de la chica que ahora mismo está con Clarke. Eso es lo que sus exploradores le han dicho. Y por eso está en esa puerta.

Sacude varias veces la cabeza negando, como si con ello pudiese alejar todos esos recuerdos que la atormentan. Sólo quiere entrar y llevarse a Clarke con ella. Cuando entra le extraña que ninguna de las mujeres salgan a su encuentro. Recorre el interior de la tienda buscándola, le han dicho que está ahí.

Se detiene al entrar en una de las estancias. No quiere creer lo que sus ojos le están mostrando. No puede ser real. Ella no puede estar compartiendo lecho con otra mujer. Cuando ellas se besaron, Clarke le explicó que no estaba preparada, que era pronto.

Siente como la furia crece en su interior. Su cerebro le dicta que mate a aquella que ha osado poner sus manos sobre su Clarke del pueblo celeste. Pero sabe que si hace eso, la rubia nunca la perdonará. Y necesite que ella le deje explicarme y le deje demostrarle todo lo que siente.

Clarke ha logrado cambiarla. Antes de que ella apareciese en la vida de la comandante, ésta no habría dudado de matar a Niylah. La habría matado por solo acercarse a aquella que consideraba suya. Pero haciendo eso, sólo demostraría que era una bárbara. Clarke diría que Lexa es la líder de un pueblo primitivo.

La comandante salió de la tienda sin que sus moradoras notasen su presencia. Ya fuera descargó toda su furia sobre el explorador. Indra la mira sin saber qué sucede, pero no se acerca a separarla del hombre.

Indra entra en la tienda sin darle tiempo a detenerla y es entonces cuando Lexa deja de golpear al explorador.

-¡Indra! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Heda conocería esa voz en cualquier lado. Indra sale de la tienda siendo seguida por una Clarke poniéndose aun la casaca. Lexa mira con dureza a Indra, no se siente preparada para tener delante a Clarke, no sabiendo que termina de yacer con otra mujer.

-Lexa…

Pese a la poca luz que les facilitaba el interior de la tienda, se podía ver como la mirada de Clarke se endurecía – Hola Clarke- La rubia la mira con odio- Tenía que asegurarme que estabas bien –Mientras le habla se va acercando hasta ella. Necesita tenerla cerca.

-¡Zorra! – Es el grito que sale de la boca de Clarke al tiempo que la escupe a la cara. Lexa está paralizada, no puede moverme. Le ha dolido tanto lo que ha hecho- Estás muerta, Lexa, te mataré – Esto no puede estar sucediendo es el pensamiento que recorre la mente de la comandante. Clarke no la puede odiar hasta ese punto. Continúa sin moverse. Sus pies están anclados al suelo. Son Indra y el resto los que se mueven y se interponen entre ambas mujeres.

-Clarke, ¿qué sucede?- Las voces han hecho que Niylah se acerque hasta la puerta. Ahora es Lexa la que endurezco mi mirada. La sola presencia de esa mujer hace que deje libre su furia.

-Cogedla - Ninguno duda de a quién se refiero. Clarke se defiende. Con la mirada que lanza Lexa a sus hombres saben que no deben golpearla, no deben hacerla daño. Niylah intenta ayudarla y pese a que su cerebro le dice que se mantenga al margen la golpea. Eso sólo hará que el odio que Clarke siente hacia ella crezca, si es que eso es posible.

-Heda – Indra trata de decirle algo pero no quiere escucharla. No necesita que nadie le diga que se está equivocando. No necesita que le digan que con lo que está haciendo no arreglará las cosas con Clarke, lo sabe pero no puede dejar que la Reina Nia se apodere de ella. Necesita saber que está a salvo, aunque la odie. Sólo espera que llegados a Polis logre ganarse nuevamente su confianza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mientras esperamos para ver el capitulo de hoy. Os dejo un nuevo cap de esta historia. Espero que os guste y ya sabeis las reviews son bienvenidas sean buenas, malas o regulares. Gracias**

* * *

Clarke iba montada a los lomos del caballo de la comandante. En la boca llevaba puesta una mordaza y las manos estaban fuertemente atadas. Más fuertemente de lo que Lexa hubiese querido pero Indra había sido inflexible.

Habían pasado algunas horas cuando el reducido grupo decidió parar a descansar. Indra se acercó hasta la montura de Heda y tiró de Clarke para descabalgarla – Con cuidado- Indra notó el tono duro en la voz de su comandante.

Pese a la oposición de Indra, Lexa encendió una pequeña hoguera. Pese a que el invierno había casi terminado, aún en las horas de madrugada se notaba el frio traspasar la ropa y no estaba dispuesta a que Clarke pasase frio.

Quitaron la mordaza de Clarke y Lexa le ofreció un trozo de carne. Tras pensarlo un rato la rubia lo aceptó y comenzó a comerlo con cierta premura. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía, el odio hacia Lexa tapaba el resto de sentimientos.

Entonces Indra y Lexa se miraron poniéndose en pie al instante. Uno de los exploradores apagó la pequeña fogata. Todos tenían sus manos sobre las armas. Hasta Clarke se había puesto en pie. Algo en el silencio y oscuridad de la noche se les estaba acercando.

Lexa colocó nuevamente la mordaza a Clarke – Lo siento- No podía arriesgarse a que la celeste emitiese alguna palabra.

Sería mejor sotarla y darle un arma – Susurró Indra a su comandante pero la respuesta de ésta fue negativa. No estaba dispuesta a que escapase.

Indra y los exploradores lograron que los caballos se tumbasen y acariciándoles estaban tranquilos.

De la nada, aparecieron cientos de hombres, iban armados hasta los dientes. Lexa, y todos los demás estaban parapetados tras las rocas. Eran demasiados para luchar contra ellos. Sólo les quedaba esperar a que no les hubiesen visto. Pinturas de guerra blancas, eso es lo que tenían en sus rostros aquellos soldados. La Nación de hielo estaba en tierras de Lexa, muy lejos de su territorio original. La suerte estaba del lado de Lexa y no fueron descubiertos. Cuando Heda se giró comprobó como Clarke corría alejándose de ella.

-Regresa a Polis y da aviso de que la Nación de Hielo nos invade. Mientras yo iré tras WanHeda- De nada sirvieron las criticas de Indra, su comandante había tomado una decisión- No he llegado hasta aquí para perderla ahora.

Lexa se perdía en el interior del bosque, puede que Clarke llevase unos meses viviendo en los bosques, pero ella había nacido en ellos. Debía llevar cuidado, el menos error haría que los exploradores de la Reina Nia la descubriesen. Maldecía el momento en el que decidió no atar a Clarke al árbol, si lo hubiese hecho no estaría ahora buscándola en el oscuro bosque.

Agudizó el oído y escuchó el sonido característico de una rama partiéndose – Ya eres mía- se dijo a sí misma dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Caminó unos pasos hacia su izquierda, que era el lugar del que había provenido el ruido.

No lo vio venir, nunca hubiera creído que eso pudiera suceder, pero cuando sólo había dado unos pasos en esa nueva dirección sintió un terrible golpe en la espalda que la hizo caer. Intentó sacar su cuchillo, pero se lo arrebataron de las manos. Cuando por fin giró sobre sí misma y vio a su atacante se quedó totalmente paralizada.

Sobre ella y con el que era su cuchillo puesto en su garganta se encontraba Clarke – Estás muertas- Dijo la rubia con tal rabia que de su boca salió saliva directa a la cara de la comandante.

La mirada de la comandante estaba clavada en la de la rubia. Los ojos de Clarke se iban llenando de lágrimas. Lexa podía sentir la batalla interna que sufría Clarke, la notaba no solo en el creciente brillo de sus ojos, sino en el ligero temblor de sus labios e incluso en como el cuchillo iba perdiendo fijeza.

-No puedo hacerlo. Te odio por ello, pero no puedo matarte- Clarke soltaba el arma y se derrumbaba al lado de la comandante. Lexa dejó pasar algunos segundos antes de volverse para mirar a la mujer que había querido matarla. Lo había querido pero no lo había hecho, la pregunta que el cerebro le lanzaba a Lexa era ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Pero aquello fue alejado de su mente al darse cuenta de que Clarke estaba llorando, pero llorando en alto y ese llanto podía llegar a oídos de los soldados enemigos.

-Necesito que estés callada- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la boca de la rubia- La Nación de Hielo tiene a su ejército por aquí. Debemos escondernos. Está a punto de amanecer- Se ponía en pie y tiraba de la cuerda que colgaba de las manos de Clarke, haciendo de esa forma que ella también se pusiese en pie.

-Igual prefiero estar con ellos- Lexa la miró con dureza- Ellos nunca me han traicionado.

-No, ellos no lo han hecho. Ellos tan solo te buscan para matarte porque ahora eres WanHeda. Y a mí me quieren por el trono de los 12 clanes. Pero como bien dices, ellos nunca te han traicionado- Lexa decidió arriesgarse. Cortó las cintas de Clarke- Eres libre, vete con ellos si lo prefieres, o vete dónde quieras. Yo esperaré e intentaré regresar a Polis- Tras soltar a Clarke comenzó a caminar deseando no haberse equivocado. A los pocos segundos Clarke estaba junto a ella.

-Prefiero ir contigo. Quiero ser yo la que te mate- Le dijo con menos frialdad de la que ella pretendía.

Después de una larga caminata y cuando ya los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a verse en el horizonte, ambas mujeres por fin se resguardaban en una gruta. Desde el saliente de la misma podía verse el lento caminar del inmenso ejército de la Nación de Hielo. La comandante sólo esperaba que sus hombres llegasen a Polis y pudieran dar el aviso.

-Deberías intentar dormir un poco.

-No, prefiero quedarme despierta y vigilarte – Lexa negó con la cabeza.

-Como prefieras. Supuse que estarías cansada – Intentó que sonase en un tono neutro pero las imágenes de Clarke en la cama con otra mujer hicieron que se tensase y sonase con bastante dureza. Así que decidió cambiar de tema- Me matarás, eso has afirmado – Clarke la miró – pero cuando has tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo has sido incapaz y te has derrumbado. Has sido débil.

-No. He sido justa. Cuando te mate, no dudes que lo haré, será estando ambas en igualdad de condiciones. Pero de momento, tengo otra cosa que hacer – Lexa la miró esperando que continuase- Debo avisar a mi gente de lo que sucede, así que cuando salgamos cada una seguirá su camino.

-Lo siento, pero no será así. Mis hombres están de camino a Arkadia para avisar a los tuyos. Pero tú vendrás conmigo a Polis. No me he jugado la vida para que ahora te vayas sola.

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras a buscarme.

\- Han puesto precio a tu cabeza, vine a salvarte.

-No necesito que me salves, no necesito que me ayudes. Lo necesité hace tres meses, pero entonces decidiste traicionarme. Se defenderme. Se cuidarme perfectamente.

-¿No necesitas que te salve? Mis hombres te han encontrado. Sabíamos hasta el nombre de la mujer esa – dijo con desprecio- ¿crees que aquellos que quieren tu cabeza no te iban a encontrar? Y más si te dedicas a perder el tiempo metiéndote en la cama con mujeres en lugar de vigilar tu espalda- Clarke enmudeció. No había duda, la comandante la había visto en la cama con Niylah y por cómo la había hablado no le había gustado nada.

\- Que yo sepa soy libre de meterme en la cama de quien quiera- Lexa no pudo controlarse y abofeteo a Clarke en el mismo momento en el que la rubia terminó la frase- El amor es debilidad, ¿se te ha olvidado? – Le dijo la rubia haciendo con ello que Lexa se alejase de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**La espera para el próximo cap se hace eterna. Quería dar las gracias a tod s aquello s que leeis y tambien a tod que decidís dejar un comentario. Las reviews son lo que hace que una historia esté viva. Gracias. Os dejo un nuevo cap, espero que os guste.**

* * *

Dormir, eso es lo que pese a todos los esfuerzos para que no sucediese hicieron ambas mujeres. Fue la comandante la primera en despertar. Se asomó al saliente de la cueva y aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol pudo observar como no había rastro del ejército enemigo. Tras meditarlo algunos segundos, finalmente decidió arriesgarse a salir en busca de agua y comida. Antes de salir del refugio avivó un poco el fuego y miró a su acompañante, después se colocó sus armas y salió.

Como venía siendo algo habitual en ella desde hacía meses, Clarke se despertó sobresaltada y gritando. Lexa soltó la caza que llevaba al escuchar el grito y corrió hasta el refugio. Clarke estaba pegada a la pared con la mirada perdida.

-Sea lo que sea ya pasó- Escuchar aquella voz trajo de vuelta a la rubia.

-Te equivocas, nunca pasará. Mi mente se empeña en traerme la imagen de todos aquellos que maté en MW – Se quitó de encima las manos de Lexa- No me toques. Deberíamos salir.

Lexa se levantó y le ofreció su cantimplora llena de agua fresca- Bebe, mientras iré a recuperar nuestra comida. Cuando te oí gritar lo solté todo para venir en tu ayuda.

Mientras asaba la liebre Clarke salió de la gruta. Lexa la observaba en silencio. Desde el principio supo que el perdón tardaría pero nunca pensó en el odio tan presente que la rubia le tendría. Se decía que tan solo hacía un día que volvían a estar juntas, que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

-Tengo que ir a mi casa- Aquello fue lo primero que dijo Clarke cuando regresó al interior de la cueva.

-Iremos juntas – Clarke la miró tensándose.

-Me da igual si vienes o no. Yo sí lo voy a hacer. Por lo que he podido observar no hay rastro del ejército de la Nación de Hielo. Deberíamos salir en cuanto terminemos de cenar- Lexa asintió.

-Espero que Indra haya podido avisar. Los clanes deberán estar preparados para la guerra.

-Si te atacan sólo a ti ¿irán todos a la guerra?- Lexa asintió- No lo entiendo, ellos no tienen nada en su contra.

-Somos solo uno. Eso es la coalición, si dañas a uno nos dañan a todos- Clarke la escuchaba con interés.

-Pero tú sólo comandabas a tu propio clan cuando te aliaste con mi pueblo.

-Cierto. Dejé a un lado la coalición porque sólo con nuestros hombres creía que venceríamos.

-Ya, pues fíjate me alié contigo porque creí que necesitaría tu ejército y al final sólo tenía que mover una palanca para vencer. No te necesitaba. El dolor que me habría ahorrado de haberlo sabido – Lexa suspiró al escuchar a la rubia- No me arrepiento del tiempo que pasamos juntas- Esto pilló por sorpresa a Lexa- Aprendí muchas cosas a cerca de tu pueblo. No todo lo entiendo pero todo me ayudó a no verles como bárbaros. Se hace lo que es necesario para sobrevivir cuando el hábitat en el que estás te es adverso. Tal vez usáis en demasía la fuerza y la venganza, pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar que eso está mal? En el Arca, todo delito cometido por un mayor de 18 años significaba una pena de muerte, no somos tan diferentes.

\- Me alegro que lo entiendas- Lexa comenzaba a tener esperanza.

-Lo que no puedo entender, es como se permite la traición. Tenéis normas para todo, ¿no hay alguna que castigue la traición? – La esperanza de la comandante iba desapareciendo- Si no recuerdo mal, Gustus fue condenado a morir por su traición – Lexa la miró sorprendida al darse cuenta de la dirección que la conversación había tomado- ¿No deberías morir tú de la misma forma por la traición que cometiste?

-Gustus – La mente de Lexa se movió con agilidad para encontrar una réplica- fue condenado por su intento de asesinato de su Comandante. Supongo que si llevas mi traición al consejo de los clanes, será estudiado y votado. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que se me juzgue por aceptar un trato y dejarte sola en MW?

-La sangre pide sangre – Lexa sonrió.

-Así es. Pero aquella noche no se derramó ni una sola gota de sangre vuestra. No puedes reclamar sangre por sangre- Clarke la miró con el odio reflejado en sus ojos.

-Será mejor que salgamos ya – Lexa dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al ver como su compañera se ponía en pie y apagaba la fogata dándose por vencida.

Caminaron varias horas siempre alejadas de los caminos, y protegidas por la frondosidad del bosque. Lexa sabía que no sólo estaba el peligro de la Nación de Hielo, el bosque en sí podía ser un peligro.

-Paremos y descansemos – Sugirió Clarke al llegar hasta la orilla de un rio- Bebamos agua y rellenemos las cantimploras, no sabemos cuándo volveremos a encontrar agua- Cuando la rubia se giró observó como su acompañante la miraba de una forma extraña. La luna llena les proporcionaba suficiente luz- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó al observar que Lexa no dejaba de mirarla de aquella forma.

-Deberías darte un baño – Clarke la miró alzando una de sus cejas- Llevas demasiada suciedad encima y me gusta más tu color de pelo natural – Clarke se quedó totalmente sorprendida al escuchar aquello y tardó algunos segundos en poder responder.

-¿Te gustas más? – Lexa decidió ignorar el tono y continuó llenando su cantimplora. Sabía que había hablado de más- Repito ¿te gusta más mi pelo rubio? – Clarke se iba acercando hasta la comandante y se quedó pegada a ella esperando una respuesta.

-Sí- Contestó Lexa de una forma casi inaudible.

-A mí me gusta más cuando no llevas las pinturas en la cara- Fue la respuesta de Clarke justo antes de sumergir su melena en las aguas del rio. Y de esa forma eliminar los restos rojos pero también perderse la cara de sorpresa puesta por Lexa cuando escuchó esa frase de boca de su acompañante- Yo ya he eliminado mi pintura, ¿harás tú lo mismo? – De inmediato Lexa comenzó a lavar su cara, viendo como una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Clarke. Por unos minutos ambas estaban bien, habían logrado alejar sus problemas. La pregunta que ambas se hacían es por cuánto tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Durante un par de días anduvieron manteniendo en todo momento silencio entre ambas. Cada una iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, ni tan siquiera en los momentos en los que paraban a descansar se dirigían la palabra. Eran como dos autómatas a los que les habían instalado una misión.

-Deberíamos parar un rato- Clarke se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su compañera.

-No, estamos a punto de llegar a Arkadia. Descansaré una vez que esté en casa. Pero tú puedes hacer lo que quieras – Miró a Lexa- Es más deberías continuar tu camino a Polis.

-Dije que iría contigo y es lo que voy a hacer.

-No lo entiendo, nadie en Arkadia te quiere ver y yo menos que nadie. Perdona pero debo rectificar, sí tengo amigos que están deseando verte, pero no precisamente para saludarte.

-Da lo mismo lo que me cuentes, dije que iría e iré – Lexa siguió caminando. Su humor había empeorado. Odiaba que Clarke la quisiese alejar a toda costa.

Tan solo les faltaba ascender una pequeña colina para poder ver Arkadia. Un ruido proveniente del bosque hizo que ambas tomasen sus armas. De entre la espesura aparecieron Octavia y Lincoln.

-Clarke – No hubo tiempo para más. La morena se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga- Empezaba a pensar que nunca te iba a volver a ver –"Me alegro de verte" fue la respuesta que le dio la rubia.

A la comandante todas esas muestras de afecto que tenía el pueblo del cielo la tensaban. No entendía la necesidad que parecía sentir de estar tocándose siempre. Desde siempre a ella le habían enseñado que las muestras de afecto nunca debían mostrarse en público porque con ello hacías que tus enemigos de viesen como una persona débil. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente, con esas muestras enseñabas a tus enemigos quienes eran las personas que para ti eran importantes.

Lincoln se acercó a su comandante- Hay que reconocer que es más fácil de esa forma saber que le importas a la otra persona- A Lexa le sorprendieron las palabras de su guerrero.

-Debemos seguir- Octavia y Lincoln se miraron.

-¿A dónde queréis ir? – Clarke alzó una de sus cejas ante la pregunta de Octavia.

-A casa – La rubia volvió a mirar a sus amigos- ¿Qué sucede?

-Lincoln – Dijo Lexa con dureza esperando así obtener una respuesta rápida.

-No hay casa a la que ir. Al menos no, si lo que buscas es la casa de la que te fuiste- Clarke y Lexa se miraron sin comprender a la morena- Pike ha tomado el poder.

-¿Pike? – Clarke estaba bastante perdida.

-Has estado lejos demasiado tiempo – La voz de Octavia sonó con todo el reproche del que iba cargada- Pike y otros 50 se han juntado a nosotros. Su módulo cayó cerca de la Nación de Hielo. En una de las partidas que hicimos para buscarte dimos con ellos. Ahora todos vivimos en Arkadia.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- WanHeda no terminaba de entender.

-El problema es que Pike ganó las elecciones a canciller. Odia a todos los terrestres. Si no hacemos algo, habrá guerra.

-No si Clarke y yo lo podemos evitar- Esa frase hizo que la rubia se girase para mirarla- ¿Acaso quieres una nueva guerra?

-No, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que estaré de tu lado? Pike y el resto son mi pueblo, mi gente. Haré lo mejor para ellos. Y eso tal vez no sea aliarme, nuevamente, contigo.

-De momento, lo que deberíais ambas hacer es ir a Polis- Octavia decidió que esa pelea entre ambas lideres podía esperar- Para Pike ambas sois elementos prioritarios.

-¿Nos quiere dar caza?- Clarke no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, pero Lincoln asintió confirmando lo dicho por su mujer- Y ¿mi madre, Kane, Bellamy? Debemos sacarlos de allí.

-Tu madre no puede salir al igual que Kane. Digamos que Pike los tiene retenidos. Mi hermano forma parte de los fieles al nuevo canciller.

-Pero…

-No fuiste la única a la que le costó asimilar todo lo que nos pasó desde que llegamos a este planeta.

-Indra – Octavia tranquilizó a la comandante. Ella y Lincoln habían encontrado a Indra antes que los hombres de Pike y eso posiblemente le había salvado la vida- Debemos partir para Polis y prepararnos. La Nación de Hielo también nos quiere muertas.

-Deberíais venir con nostras – Octavia negó- Por favor- Insistió Clarke.

-Octavia tiene razón, no podemos. Sólo ella parece tener aún algún poder sobre Bella.

-Que volvamos a vernos- Fue Lexa la que terminó la conversación- Clarke, debemos irnos.

-Hay dos caballos en el rio. Lo dejó Indra, para cuando llegaseis – Lexa agradeció la previsión tenida por su soldado- Que nos volvamos a ver- Fue la despedida de los cuatro.

No descansaron, una vez encontraron los caballos continuaron su viaje sin parar. Salvo cuando las monturas debían descansar.

-Nunca debí alejarme de los míos- Lexa se fijó en su compañera por primera vez desde que dejaron a Octavia y Lincoln. Parecía realmente cansada- Debí quedarme con ellos. Todos juntos podríamos haber superado lo del MW y habríamos podido hacer frente a Pike. Y ahora no volveríamos a estar al borde de una guerra – Detuvo su cabalgadura haciendo que Lexa también se detuviese- Odio este planeta. Llevo luchando por mi vida desde el mismo instante en el que puse un pie en él. Esto es de locos. Lo estoy volviendo a hacer- Lexa miraba a su acompañante sin entender a donde quería llegar – Les estoy volviendo a dejar. Será mejor que regrese.

-No- Clarke miró a su compañera y vio la seriedad con la que ésta la estaba mirando- No vas a ir a ningún lado que no sea a la Polis. No voy a permitir que te entregues a un loco. No he puesto mi vida en peligro para que ahora corras hacia una muerte casi segura. Te necesito a mi lado. Y vendrás conmigo tanto si quieres como sino.

-¿Me llevarás como prisionera?- Lexa asintió- Para ello deberías ser capaz de vencerme.

-Si tengo que luchar contigo lo haré. Pero preferiría no tener que golpearte. No quiero hacerte daño. Tu dolor es mi dolor- Clarke la miró sorprendida- Así que nada de entregarse.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Te necesito a mi lado- Ambas se miraron y asintieron. Por el momento parecía que Lexa había sido capaz de convencer a Clarke para que la acompañase, pero la comandante tenía claro que los deseos de WanHeda para regresar con los suyos volverían a aparecer. Y tal vez entonces no podría convencerla- Cuando todo esto termine, te enseñaré lo hermosa que es esta tierra. Y entonces no te arrepentirás de haber llegado hasta ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas noches, éste es el capítulo final de esa corta historia. Creo que la mejor forma de terminarlo es con la total redención de la comandante. Espero que os guste. Gracias por leer. Si os animais dejad una review, me gustan tanto las buenas, las malas como las regulares. Nos leemos por aquí.**

* * *

Intentaba darle toda la libertad y todo el espacio que podía. Llevaban unos días ya en Polis, y hasta el momento no había habido ataque de la Nación de Hielo, su ejército estaba parado a menos de un día caminando de Polis. Días que estaban siendo aprovechados por Heda y WanHeda para preparar la defensa.

Clarke trataba de convencer a Lexa de que lo mejor sería enviar a alguien para que negociase la retirada de los hombres. La comandante no estaba de acuerdo, prefería continuar con la planificación.

-Lexa. ¿De verdad quieres otra guerra? ¿No ha muerto suficiente gente ya? Es hora de empezar a querer lograr la paz. Sé que tú también quieres vivir en paz, intentémoslo- Lexa la miró con seriedad y tras varios segundos negó.

-Lo siento, pero no puede haber paz con Nia – Lexa ordenó a Clarke que saliese del salón.

Clarke se escabulló en mitad de la noche. Ella tenía claro que haría todo lo posible para alcanzar una paz. Estaba cansada de tanta guerra. Había perdido ya demasiada gente. Era hora de comenzar a vivir de otra forma.

No logró avanzar mucho cuando sintió unas manos agarrándola del brazo y haciendo que se girase- ¿Dónde crees que ibas?

-Creí que confiabas en mí- Se defendió- No pensaba que estaría siendo vigilada.

-¿Confiar? Esto no es cuestión de confianza- Y entonces entendió que debería ser sincera- Nunca ha sido cuestión de confianza. Acompáñame- Clarke luchaba por soltarse del agarre- Vamos a mi cuarto.

-No- Lexa se paró al instante en mitad del pasillo- No pienso moverme. No soy de tu propiedad, ni siquiera soy una de tus súbditos. No voy a hacer lo que tú digas.

-Clarke, por favor- La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar esa frase en boca de la comandante- Deja que te explique.

-Habla.

-Aquí no, vayamos a mi dormitorio- Insistió Lexa. De ninguna forma iba a tener esa conversación en mitad del pasillo- Es lo mejor.

Finalmente Clarke aceptó, de todas formas sabía que esa noche ya le sería del todo imposible abandonar Polis y llegar al campamento de la Nación del Hielo.

-Habla- Dijo Clarke tan pronto Lexa cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-WanHeda. La comandante de la muerte. La que guarda en su interior el poder de todos aquellos a los que les arrebató la vida- Clarke la miraba con mucha seriedad- Si te matase, obtendría todo ese poder. Todos los pueblos me temerían.

-¿Me has traído para decirme porque deberías matarme?- Lexa se sentó en uno de los sillones invitando a Clarke a que la imitase.

-No. Te he triado para explicarte que pese a todo eso, nunca podría matarte. Porque hacerlo sería matarme. Porque en este tiempo me has devuelto la fe en aquello que creí debilidad.

-¿El amor?- Clarke recordaba como ante la pira dónde incineraron el cuerpo de Finn, Lexa le habló de lo malo del amor.

-Estaba equivocada. El amor no es debilidad. Es al contrario. Por amor hacemos todas las cosas que nos hacen grandes. Cuando hacemos las cosas por miedo o para esconder nuestros sentimientos es entonces cuando somos débiles. No siempre se puede actuar con el corazón pero siempre habría que tener presente lo que éste nos dice a la hora de tomar decisiones.

-Tu corazón ¿no te dijo que me dejases en MW?

-Te lo dije aquella aciaga noche. La decisión la tomé con la cabeza sin hacer caso a mi corazón. Si mi corazón hubiese tomado la decisión, yo nunca te hubiese dejado atrás. Pero tuve miedo. Miedo de volver a exponer mis sentimientos. Ya lo había hecho en el pasado y el resultado fue nefasto.

-Costia.

-Murió por mi culpa. Murió por todo lo que yo sentía por ella. Murió porque esos sentimientos eran públicos. Y pensé que si me iba, si te dejaba atrás. No sufriría.

-Eso sólo era bueno para ti – Clarke casi gritó haciendo que Lexa la mirase- Me dejaste allí, sin ejército que me respaldase. A merced de Emerson y el resto. Podrían haberme matado. El resultado debería haber sido que todos los míos, y yo misma estuviésemos muertos. Tenías miedo a que tus sentimientos me pusiesen en peligro, pero fuiste tú la que me puso. Tú pusiste mi vida en juego al dejarme allí- Lexa sabía que tenía razón en lo que decía.

-Lo sé. Ahora lo sé. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto- Se puso en pie y se acercó hasta Clarke que también estaba en pie- Déjame que te demuestre que nunca más volveré a dejarte.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? Lexa nada de lo que hagas, borrará lo que hiciste aquella noche. Nada devolverá las vidas que segué aquella noche.

\- Nunca volveré a traicionarte- Lexa se arrodillo ante Clarke ante la sorpresa de ésta- Juro lealtad ante ti, Clarke Kom Skaikru. Juro tratar tus necesidades como las mias- La rubia no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La gran Heda, estaba a sus pies, jurándole fidelidad- y a tu gente como la mia – El cerebro de Clarke trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, al mismo tiempo que su corazón saltaba dentro del pecho. Extendió la mano, para que se pusiese en pie, no la comandante, sino Lexa. Y ambas se miraron a los ojos y lo que vieron en los ojos de la otra les hizo sentir que era lo correcto.

Lexa dio un par de pasos, cerrando la distancia que separaba a ambas. Sin poder evitarlo llevó las manos a la espalda de Clarke y se inclinó hasta llegar a sus labios. Ésta no tardó en responder a aquel beso mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Poco a poco la comandante fue haciendo fuerza con su cuerpo hasta recostarla a un lado de la cama y quedar sobre ella sin romper aquel contacto.

Una de las manos de la rubia se coló por debajo de su camiseta acariciando su costado para subir después por su espalda. El beso iba incrementando en intensidad mientras el calor se iba apoderando de sus cuerpos y buscaban abarcar el mayor espacio posible. En un momento que no esperaba Lexa abandonó sus labios para esconderse en su cuello y acariciarlo con sus labios.

-Lexa…

Sin separarse apenas de su rostro abandonó aquella piel respondiendo a la llamada de la chica del cielo, que tomaba su rostro entre ambas manos. Sin decir nada se quedó mirando sus ojos, encontrando justo lo que andaba buscando, y quiso dejarse llevar.

Sin dejar de mirarse entre aquella oscuridad llevó sus brazos atrás en una clara intención que Lexa aceptó quitando de su cuerpo la camiseta que cubría su torso para después sentarse. Sin poder contenerse volvía a pasar sus labios por aquel cuello que la recibía gustoso, pero esa vez algo más que sus labios cobraban vida por allí. Clarke sentía la humedad y el calor de su lengua descender con una calma pasmosa, pero que a ella la estaba torturando.

Sin poder contenerse más, Clarke fue sacando de sus brazos aquel jersey, intentando tardar el menor tiempo posible, deseando tenerla para ella.

De nuevo se enzarzaron en otro beso más tranquilo pero igual de intenso que el anterior. Las manos de Clarke recorrían la espalda desnuda de Lexa sin cesar. Haciendo que su piel se erizase a su paso recordando aquella sensación.

La comandante suspiró abandonando sus labios para besar a su cuello. En dirección descendente mientras su corazón comenzaba a inquietarse. Llegó a su pecho y besó el centro de este mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar lo que poco a poco iba endureciéndose. Sonrió contra su piel y dejando un camino de besos llegó hasta la zona que la llamaba a gritos.

Aquella protuberancia entre sus labios hacia revivir sus instintos más escondidos, haciendo que la necesidad de atraparlo entre sus dientes fuera mayor que su paciencia. Un dolor excitante recorrió la espalda de Clarke que se curvaba soltando un suspiro. Sin separarse de aquel lugar cogió por los lados el pantalón que aun cubría su cuerpo y arrastró con él la ropa interior dejándola completamente a su merced.

Encima de su cuerpo desnudo volvió a necesitar de su boca y ocupándola por completó sintió la excitación de Clarke que colaba ambas manos por debajo de su ropa interior llegando a sus nalgas. Acariciándolas, apretándolas con inquietud.

No duró mucho sobre su cuerpo cuando Clarke las hacia rodar sobre el colchón quedando sobre ella y desnudándola también. Lexa había abierto sus piernas dejando el hueco justo para que se acomodase entre ellas e inclinándose fue hacia uno de sus pechos para acariciarlo y mover su pulgar con calma mientras se humedecía los labios con impaciencia. Sin esperar más tiempo comenzó a recorrer con su lengua aquella aureola sintiendo las manos de Lexa acariciar su pelo.

Satisfecha volvió a sus labios a la vez que la comandante movía levemente sus caderas chocando ambos sexos, haciéndola gemir.

-Lexa…

Lexa, dejándole espacio para que respirase atacó su cuello mientras guiaba su mano entre ambos cuerpos llegando al sexo de la rubia. Esta sintió un escalofrío al sentir como varios dedos resbalaban en su humedad y estimulaban su clítoris. Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que movía su cintura sin tan siquiera proponérselo.

Volvieron a girar quedando Lexa nuevamente encima. La gran Heda, estaba perdiendo la poca razón que le quedaba, intentando que aquello fuera lo más dulce posible, pero tenerla en sus brazos, disfrutando de su cuerpo y escuchando su voz pedirle más le hacía querer eso, darle más, darle hasta volverla loca. Un mordisco en su hombro la despertó de su éxtasis cuando sentía las manos de la rubia sobre su trasero indicándole que se moviese con ella. Colocó ambas manos sobre el colchón sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo y buscó con urgencia sus ojos.

Sin dudar en hacerlo o no, comenzó a descender por ese cuerpo, dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva. Era hora de jugar un poco más. Introdujo la punta de su lengua tímidamente en su sexo, el cuerpo Clarke se retorcía bajo ella y Lexa disfrutaba con solo el placer que estaba consiguiendo que Clarke sintiese. Introdujo sus dedos mientras con su lengua dejaba finos golpes estimulándola hasta un punto en que la rubia se tuvo que agarrar a aquel colchón que era testigo de un amor que nunca le habían mostrado.

Cada vez aquel ritmo era más rápido, más intenso, más necesario. Irremediable volvieron a buscarse y comenzaron un beso húmedo y fuerte. Sus lenguas peleaban en aquella cárcel de suspiros y gemidos cuando una sacudida llegó sin esperar más tiempo e hizo que sus músculos se tensasen.

-Mañana hablaremos de cómo lograr una paz duradera, no sólo con mi pueblo sino también con la Nación de Hielo. Quiero vivir en paz- Dijo Clarke algunas horas después, cuando entre confidencias ambas se iban contando cosas de sus vidas- Estoy cansada de guerrear, quiero vivir.

-Prometido- Fue lo único que Lexa puedo decir antes de lanzarse a la boca de su amada-Mañana.


End file.
